Sweet Emptiness
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Sebastian had fulfilled his revenge but now he has nothing to live for. But he finds one boy who seems so similar to him, a boy tainted by revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my fourth Kuroshitsuji AU fiction! This might be a bit different and I'm not so sure if people will enjoy it much but I really like the concept of it. I based it on "Maou" which is a Japanese drama which I love! (If you have any spare time you should watch it.) Well I hope you will enjoy this. And if you have ANYTHING to say, please RxR!**

**Summary: **Sebastian had fulfilled his revenge but now he has nothing to live for. But he finds one boy who seems so similar to him, a boy tainted by revenge.

**Warning: **OOC! (Sorry OOC haters…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet then Emptiness**

"_Revenge, at first though sweet, bitter ere long back on itself recoils"_

**-John Milton**

"You are free to go…"

The man slowly walked out of the gates of his prison silently as the gates shut behind him. He stared blankly at the sky, his red eyes filled with nothingness.

His revenge was complete and he had nothing to live for. He would rather have rot in the prison for eternity or have died. But now he was outside, free again.

He slowly started to walk away from the prison and his haven. But first thing was first, he had to visit the grave. After a few minute walk, cars were in sight and the man signaled a taxi to stop. He told the driver to head to a location as the taxi drove on. And in a matter of minutes, the man got off of the taxi and into a graveyard. He slowly walked and stopped in front of one single headstone: _Catherine Michaelis_.

"How are you mother?" he whispered softly as he gently touched the smooth headstone. "What am I to live for now?"

But no answer replied back as the man stood before the grave, unmoving.

_What am I to live for?_

.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis had been drinking endlessly in the bar after he was released from jail. Hours and hours he drank, intoxicating himself. He had nothing to live for; therefore he did not mind dying from alcohol poisoning. No, he would have loved that. But a tap on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian turned to find officer Aberline frown down at him. He was wearing his usual brown coat and brown hat which hid his messy dark brown hair. "You will kill yourself if you drink any further…"

"Do you think I care Mr. Aberline? I have nothing but my sin. However I cannot kill myself because I am too cowardly to do so! I have lived for revenge ever since I was ten, there is nothing else…"

Aberline quietly sat next to Sebastian and ordered a whiskey for himself. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows as he asked, "Aren't you in duty?"

"No, I came to see you because I wanted to talk to you… So how did it feel after you fulfilled your revenge?" Aberline asked as he took off his brown hat and placed it onto the bar counter.

"It felt so sweet, so satisfying. But…"

"But?"

Sebastian looked down at his hands, remembering the sight of blood that poured out of _that _man's body.

"But afterwards… I felt so empty."

"I see…" Aberline whispered as he sipped his own glass of whiskey.

"What am I to do Mr. Aberline? I wish you just killed me when you caught me."

"There is only one answer to that Sebastian" Aberline said firmly as he looked at Sebastian in a serious expression. "Live for yourself. Do not live for revenge. You were not supposed to live for revenge. For you were supposed to live for a totally different reason but unfaithfully you buried yourself into darkness."

Sebastian did not say anything as he blankly stared at the other end of the bar, his glass of whiskey tightly held inside his hand.

"I still remember the day you were caught 12 years ago. You were so young then… You seemed so weak when we found you in that puddle of blood. You have served 10 years in prison but you are still 24… you have a future still."

"Ha! A future? Do you like I have a future? I killed someone, my revenge is fulfilled… Nothing can change that."

With a sigh, Aberline stood up and placed some pounds onto the bar counter. "I will check on you another time…" Then he left the empty hearted Sebastian, the man with no future.

.

.

.

After a few more drinks, Sebastian headed towards the apartment which he called his only home. Sebastian was fostered by a young couple who fostered many children at the same time. When Sebastian was arrested, his foster parents had been supportive and told him that when he was released he was welcome to come back. However, Sebastian did not tell them that he was being released so that was why they didn't come to greet him.

When Sebastian arrived in front of the apartment door, he rang the doorbell. The one to open the door was his foster mother, Angelina.

"Sebastian! You have been released today? My god child! Why didn't you tell us?" She quickly embraced Sebastian as she pulled him inside the apartment. Loud noises could be heard from the back of the room as children ran around the apartment room.

"I'm sooo-rrryyy Annnnggelinaaa" Sebastian said as he slurred his words.

"Did you drink before you came here? Where you even allowed drinking in prison?"

"So-some of the thhhuggs for-forced me to ddrr-ink."

"What should I do with you Sebastian? Well for now just go to your room and get some rest…"

Following Angelina's advice he slowly walked into his old room and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep quickly lured him in as he blackened out into nothing.

.

.

.

"ake… Wake up!"

Sebastian woke up startled by the suddenly noise. He lifted his head up to find a young boy scowl down at him.

"May I ask why you are sleeping on _my bed_?"

Confused, Sebastian lifted himself up from the bed and examined the boy in front of him. The boy had bluish-grey lockswhich framed his rather feminine face. He had one large beautiful midnight blue eye, however his right eye was covered up with a black silk eye-patch. The boy wore blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt which fitted nicely on his slim frame and pale skin. The boy was beautiful.

"Sorry, will you repeat that?"

With an exaggerated sigh the boy said again, "You are sleeping on my bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm quite sure that this used to be my room."

"Yes, I have heard that someone else will be sharing rooms with me. So that must be you correct?"

"Well I never shared rooms with any-"

"It may have been so _before_ but now there are more people here, we have to share rooms…"

"Oh I see…" Then Sebastian lifted himself off the bed and walked towards the bed at the other side of the room. He felt a bit uneasy to share a room with a boy around 10 years old but at least Angelina and David allowed him to stay here once again…

"So what's your name?" Sebastian asked the boy who seated himself onto the other bed.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. You?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Oh, so you're the rumored Sebastian…"

"Rumored?" Sebastian asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"So how old are you?" Ciel asked, completely ignoring Sebastian's confused look.

"Twenty four and you?"

"Thirteen…"

"Thirteen?"

"Why is there a problem?" Ciel asked with a growl.

But before Sebastian could answer, they heard Angelina's voice call that it was dinner time. Ciel quickly hopped off of the bed and said, "Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Michaelis. I hope we can negotiate how our room will operate after dinner."

Ciel gave Sebastian a smirk with a hint of darkness. Suddenly, Sebastian felt a deep connection with the child as he stared at Ciel curiously. There was something about the child that was so familiar…

Yes…

_The child reminded Sebastian of himself._

_The boy tainted with revenge._

**A/N: I hope you somehow enjoyed it! And please RxR if you have some time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary:**Sebastian had fulfilled his revenge but now he has nothing to live for. But he finds one boy who seems so similar to him, a boy tainted by revenge.

**Warning:**OOC! (Sorry OOC haters…)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 2: The Sacrifice**

"_To take revenge is often to sacrifice oneself."_

**-Kongo (Belgian Congo) Proverb**

Bittersweet, that's what it tasted like in the beginning. So sweet and bitter like chocolate; revenge was like that. But the realization leaves you so hollow, the realization that you are alone and that revenge cannot do anything about it.

That's what is felt like for Sebastian Michaelis.

The utter bliss to see that man's blood pours leaving a sweet bitterness in his mouth. How satisfying… But nothing can save him from that hollowness afterwards. The feeling of loneliness, the feeling of uselessness, the feeling of hopelessness; it was all present within him. He had sacrificed himself for revenge…

.

.

.

When Sebastian came down to the dining room for dinner, the room quieted down immediately. Eleven children stared at him, most of them with widened eyes. With a small cough from Angelina, as if by magic, the children resumed eating as they ignored Sebastian. He slowly seated himself in one of the empty chairs. When he looked up, he found Ciel seated in front of him. He looked completely bored as he played around with his food; his head leaned gracefully onto his fist. Curiousness took over Sebastian as he walked over to Angelina to help her bring in more mashed potatoes.

"Angelina… Who is that child?" he asked softly as he pointed towards Ciel who nibbled onto a loaf of bread.

"Ciel is a boy I found in the orphanage when I went to the conference for foster parents. He had a hard life, very hard… He really reminded me of you when you were young. So I couldn't leave him alone."

"What happened to him?"

"I think we should talk about this in my room."

Then after placing the mashed potatoes on the table, Angelina and Sebastian went upstairs to discuss the terrible events inflicted upon Ciel.

.

.

.

_Ciel Phantomhive was always a happy child. He always laughed and smiled. He was always bursting with energy and emotion. Even though he was not from a rich family, Ciel still loved his life with his two parents. Vincent Phantomhive was a business man who held a small company. Even though the man had talent, his company never thrived. Rachel Phantomhive was an egg of an actress. She too had talent but she was only able to get parts as a side character. _

_But when Ciel was ten years old, everything was lost. Vincent and Rachel was shot and when the murderer was about to get to Ciel, the police came. Ciel was saved but the murderer left Ciel a gash on the eye as if the murdered had marked him._

_Ciel changed then; he never laughed, smiled, and cried. He became an emotionless child. He became a furious child. He became a child with revenge in his heart._

_._

_._

_._

When Sebastian returned to his bedroom, he found Ciel lying on his bed as he read a book. When he studied the cover, he noticed that it was a short stories collection by Edgar Allan Poe.

"What were you accused for?" Ciel asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Murder…" Sebastian whispered as he examined Ciel carefully, searching for a reaction. But the word seemed to not affect Ciel at all as he marked the page and faced Sebastian.

"Why did you murder someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Is it for revenge?" Ciel asked, his eyes narrowing.

Sebastian slightly cringed at Ciel's directness before he asked, "Why did you think that?"

"You don't seem like a person who would kill for no reason, let alone kill. So the best possibility is revenge…"

"What about accidents?"

"Unlikely because you would have been released."

"But…"

"Then what is it? I know that you killed the murderer that killed your parents. You are quite infamous for it. So how did it feel?" Ciel sat up on the bed and crossed his legs.

"It felt so bittersweet, so lovely like chocolate. But afterwards I noticed that I had sacrificed myself for revenge…" Then Sebastian trailed off, his eyes never leaving the stoic boy before him. The boy that might end up like him, a sacrifice for useless revenge.

Strangely, Ciel started to laugh hysterically. Sebastian was surprised and he wondered if the boy was even sane.

"Sacrifice?" Ciel spat, "of course revenge needs a sacrifice! Who cares if revenge is fulfilled?"

Ciel clenched his fists at his side as he breathed heavily. He was visibly shaking as his blue midnight blue eye gave a faraway look as if he was looking into his past.

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered and he slowly walked towards the child. "Ciel…" he whispered again as he softly shook Ciel's shoulders. But the boy was not present inside the room behind his eyes, his face clenched with fear. His breathing intensified as his whole body shook.

"Ciel…" then Sebastian brought Ciel into his arms, holding him tightly. Ciel still trembled in Sebastian's arm but he did not pull away. Then after a few minutes, Ciel lightly clutched onto Sebastian's shirt.

Then Sebastian knew that he had to help this child from the similar fate as him. The sacrifice for revenge.

**Plz read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for taking a long time to upload! I really still hope that people are interested though…And thank you so much for your reviews and everything! They simply made my day!**

**Summary: **Will Ciel's revenge take one step further?

**Warning: **Ooc characters and my writing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuro!

**Chapter 3: Growing Harsher, Growing Anxious**

"_Murder's out of tune, and sweet revenge grows harsh."_

**-William Shakespeare**

One boy crawls endlessly through clues and riddles. He searches and searches, but cannot find anything. He feels the growing fury of revenge well up inside him but he is starting to grow anxious.

_Am I doing something wrong?_ The boy sometimes wonders as he continues to crawl within the small amounts of clues written inside his beaten up notebook.

He just has to believe in himself that he will not kill the wrong person…

After all, he only had one chance.

.

.

.

It has been several days after Sebastian has returned and he was actually smiling for the very first time in the last twelve years. The first thing that made him content was that this morning he got a small job at a nearby café. And the second thing that made him _happy _was his growing interest for Ciel Phantomhive…

Sebastian allowed a small smirk to escape his lips as he sat at the large dining table. He had a large bowl filled with cookie dough and a wooden spoon in the other. Ever since he learned that Ciel loved sweets, he couldn't help but make him some. And he could still remember how Ciel's face lightened a tiny bit as soon as he ate Sebastian's chocolate cake. Even though Ciel never admitted it, Sebastian knew he enjoyed his sweets.

Sebastian chuckled slightly at the memory as he continued to stir the dough.

Sebastian believed that he was alone. Angelina went for a quick shop at the mall with the youngest child while David, Angelina's husband went to work as a social worker. And the rest of the children were off to school, well Sebastian thought so…

"You came back already?" Sebastian heard a voice call from the entrance of the dining room. Sebastian tore his eyes away from the bowl full of dough and found one of the children known as Alois Trancy stand there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Sebastian asked him, clearly surprised that he was home.

Alois wore black shorts that barely covered his thighs. He also wore a loose white shirt with one sleeve slipping off at one side which revealed his pale shoulder. With a small shrug he said casually, "I was suspended."

Then he walked towards the table and sat next to Sebastian as he crossed his pale legs. Then he rested his head on the cheap wood of the dining table.

Sebastian raised his brows as he asked, "And why were you suspended?"

"I pushed this _whore_ down the stairs" Alois sneered as he lifted his head up to study Sebastian with his icy blue orbs.

"And _why _did you do that?" Sebastian sighed as he continued to stir to dough.

"Because…she was flirting with _my _Claude!"

Sebastian dropped his spoon onto the table and stared at Alois in shock. "C-Claude…Do you mean Claude Faustus?"

"Yes…I actually heard many things about you from him, I know that you guys have been living here together."

"Y-yes…" Sebastian answered softly as he slowly picked up the spoon. "What is he doing now?"

"He is a teacher at our school" Alois answered indifferently as he dipped his finger into the bowl and swiped off some dough onto his finger. Then he placed his finger into his mouth and licked it off, a smirk plastered across his beautiful flawless face. "This is quite good… Is it for your dear Ciel?"

Sebastian did not answer as he gave Alois a slight glare. Then there was a slam of a door and a few mumbles were heard at the front door. The voices came closer to the dining room and in rushed Ciel, his fists clenched at his sides. He then stomped into the kitchen without acknowledging Sebastian and Alois's presence.

"Welcome back Ciel!" Sebastian shouted after him and only a grump was heard as a reply. Then in came in a man with longish black hair with golden eyes. Glasses were perched on his nose and his face showed no emotion as he looked at the direction where Ciel has headed.

"Claude!" Alois screeched as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Claude's stomach.

"Claude?" Sebastian whispered as he stared at the stoic man before him. Claude wore a dark blue polo shirt and dark colored jeans. As always, he was simply perfect…

The said man slowly turned towards Sebastian, but his face still showed no emotion as he said in a monotone voice, "Sebastian…"

"How long has it been…Ten years correct?"

"Yes, and it seems like it has been a very _short_ ten years…"

Sebastian ignored Claude's comment as Ciel returned to the room with a glass of milk in his hands. When he noticed Claude he growled, "What are you still doing here you pervert! I told you I don't need any tutoring! Go tutor Alois!"

Claude quickly turned towards Ciel and replied, "But you have a B- in math Ciel… For a child as intelligent as you, I believe it is unacceptable."

"But Alois has a C- for every single class! Why don't you tutor him instead?"

"Yes Claude! Please tutor me instead!" Alois cried as he tightened his grip on Claude.

"But Alois has an A+ in math."

"That's because _you _teach it!" Then Ciel turned to Alois and narrowed his eyes at him. "And I have to talk to you Alois…"

Alois stared at Ciel and loosened his grip on Claude slightly as he gave Ciel his infamous smirk. Ciel turned his head over to the stairs to indicate Alois that he wants to talk to him upstairs. Alois followed Ciel up the stairs and called out to Claude, "I will come back soon _Mr. Faustus_, please wait for me!"

Then they went off which left Sebastian and Claude all alone.

They stared blankly at each other before Claude said, "Well I believe we have a lot of catching up to do…"

"Then I will go make tea."

.

.

.

Ciel walked into Alois's room and shut the door behind them. When he turned towards the room, he found Alois already sitting on his bed with a very bored expression.

Ciel then took out his cell-phone from his pocket and opened it up to show Alois a certain message. Ciel's eyes were blazing slightly in anger while Alois looked at the message indifferently. Then with a wave of a hand Ciel went on:

"You sent me this in the middle of class! So tell me who the murderer is! Tell me who murdered my parents!" Ciel shouted as he snapped his phone shut.

"I will tell you but I want you to do something for me…" Alois purred as he started to roll on his bed but his sky blue eyes never left Ciel's midnight blues.

"Just tell me who it is Alois!" Ciel hissed as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"I told you I want you to do something for me."

Suddenly Ciel's fury started to die down and after a few minutes he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Alois brightened up quickly and walked over to Ciel and grabbed his hands. "I want you to go on a double date with me and Claude."

"A double date?" Ciel asked, completely confused to where this was going.

"I want you to pretend that you are already taken by someone else" Alois said as he started to swing their hands together in an annoying manner.

"By whom?" Ciel sighed. Ciel didn't even have to ask why Alois was doing this. Since Claude seemed overly interested in Ciel, Alois was always trying to get Claude's attention in some sort of matter. And Ciel sometimes tried to help him to get rid of the annoying teacher but their plans never seemed to work.

"Why Sebastian of course" Alois said with a big smile. "You guys seem really close so I think he is the best choice…"

Ciel sighed again as he glared at Alois, "And afterwards you shall tell me everything right?"

"Yup, I will tell you everything…"

"Fine it's a deal."

"Deal."

Then they both shook hands for the finality of their unfair deal.


End file.
